Twisted Adoration
by Naina R
Summary: Twisted Adoration is a second generation Harry Potter fan fiction centered around his two daughters, Evan and Aubrey, Evan's disdain for her parents Harry and Ginny and the eventual problems it causes.


Evan Potter tossed back her long mane of black hair and glanced around her large room, checking to make sure she had packed everything that she would need for her sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year since her first, she's woken up at 4:30 a.m. to finalise her packing, and every year she couldn't believe that she had to go back to the same academy that she'd hated. Evan could barely comprehend the fact that the place was still up and running. The school was ancient, and, on one of the rare occasions that she'd had an actual conversation with her father, he'd told her that, during his time at school (which, he, like her mother and sister, had loved) the school had come close to closing a few times, once in his second year, due to some chamber of secrets in which a monster lurked, almost killed her mother. Of course, Harry her father, had IMMEDIATELY come to the rescue, which was no surprise, he had some very apparent heroic complex, and it was all at the hands of Voldemort, as usual, and her father had defeated him, again as per usual.  
The school once again came close to closing in his sixth year when Severus Snape, her father's nemesis of a potions teacher, killed his beloved headmaster Dumbledore, controlled by none other than Lord Voldemort, of course. Evan just wished they'd decided to rid the wizarding world of this school then and there, but of course, Hogwarts thrived.  
Evan sighed. She appeared to have everything together. It was almost 6 o'clock, and they'd leave at about 9:30. She crept downstairs and let herself into her sister's, Aubrey's, room. It was messy, and she wrinkled her nose in disdain. She noted soft snoring, and rolled her eyes when she saw Aubrey's red head still lying on her pillow. She also noted that Aubrey had barely packed the night before, and that the only things she had packed were her numerous pranking supplies. She'd definitely inherited her love of pranks from her mother's side. Her twin uncles were obsessed. They ran a prank shop for God's sake. Personally, Evan didn't think much of her family. She'd often wished that her uncles would grow up and run a real business. They were successful, but still. In fact, Evan found her whole family rather tedious. It didn't really matter, as they didn't think much of her, either. She checked to see if her parents were still asleep. They were. Evan rolled her eyes again, and wondered if anyone in her family had any sense of responsibility at all. Although it didn't matter to them. Since her father had conquered Lord Voldemort, he ruled the world. It was enough of an accomplishment for him, other than becoming an Auror, to scout out more Dark wizards, and spend time with his wife and daughters. Well, one of his daughters. At this rate, there wouldn't be any Dark wizards left. Sometimes, Evan didn't blame Voldemort for trying to kill her father for all those years.

Aubrey Potter's alarm went off near her head at 6:00. She groaned, then fumbled to find her wand on her nightstand, and tapped the alarm clock until it shut off, wanting to go back to bed. Then she remembered: it was the first day of school! She hopped out of bed, sleepiness forgotten, and raced upstairs to her sister's room to see if she was awake. Of course. Evan was always awake at some ungodly hour.  
"It's time for school!" Aubrey exclaimed. Evan smirked at her, raising one perfectly manicured black eyebrow. "Yes. And despite your current excitement, you probably only remembered this morning, correct? Which means that you still have to pack, and clean your room, and, by the way, we're leaving in three hours." Aubrey rolled her eyes. Evan was so meticulous and uptight. She didn't quite know where Evan got her personality from—both their parents were kind and laid-back, quite the opposite of Evan. In fact, Evan, much as Aubrey didn't want to admit it, was quite obviously out of place in this family. Aubrey was a lively hyper girl who adored pranking, much to Evan's disdain. Her fiery spirit and loyalty definitely stemmed from both sides of her family tree. Forgetfulness caused her not to prank Evan; otherwise, her make-up would definitely have been charmed.  
"Someone's not in a very cheery mood this morning. Besides, mum and dad aren't even up." Aubrey smiled and stuck her tongue out at Evan. Evan rolled her eyes and quipped "You're using them as your standards? Good luck getting ahead in life." Aubrey bit back her remark about her parents' numerous accomplishments and headed back to her room to pack. She knew she'd never convince her sister, knew that she didn't want to fit in, and that she shouldn't waste her effort. Besides, she'd though of a great idea for a practical joke, and could always get her back later. She rushed through the door and got to work.


End file.
